


Heart of Sword

by Siriusfan13



Series: 100 Word Ficlets [18]
Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Gen, Livejournal challenge, One Shot, Wordcount: 100, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusfan13/pseuds/Siriusfan13
Summary: 100 word ficlet written for elevenses as part of a livejournal challenge. Yahiko contemplates who this mysterious redhead is who has just saved him from the yakuza... and feels the desire to be like him. Please R&R!
Series: 100 Word Ficlets [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829701
Kudos: 4





	Heart of Sword

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elevenses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elevenses/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own Ruroken, that I do not.

" **Heart of Sword"**

Who _is_ this guy? There's something different about him. It isn't just that he can fight. I've seen guys who could easily take down this yakuza scum. What he did wasn't so impressive. Even the stupid girl can see that. It's just that no one _did_ it before. This guy wasn't even afraid. Didn't even break a sweat.

Something about him terrifies me. It isn't his strength. It's not like he even looks dangerous. But he is. I know it. And he knows that I know.

He's like a sword. Innocent looking until drawn...

He's what I want to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: 100 word ficlet. Written for elevenses as part of my livejournal challenge. I hope you like it!
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading. Please review!
> 
> Dewa mata!
> 
> Sirius:)


End file.
